guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahltek
General Bahltek is a mysterious NPC who is seen appearing randomly across the island of Istan. Location *Istan **Fahranur, The First City **Lahtenda Bog **Mehtani Keys **Zehlon Reach Dialogue In Fahranur, The First City: :"I am exceedingly preoccupied with contentious matters, is this urgent?" :Do you need any help? This is a dangerous region for someone traveling alone. :"Unlike weaker souls, I am able to safeguard my person without employing ungainly forged chitin and sharpened lengths of metal. I require none of your cumbersome aid, I assure you." :I was wondering why you're wandering through this area. :"How interesting for you." :'Okay. Maybe you can take care of yourself. Tell me, why are you here?' :"You're still here? Pfegh, I feel as though I am conversing with an inebriated waterfowl. I see the penchant to prove oneself a nuisance is still a talent cultivated by simple folk. What a waste. Very well. If it will extricate me from your unwanted attentions, there are items that hold a certain archemetrical infusion... sorry, you would say "power." People who understand the usage of vicissitudinous items, such as me, desire to obtain them for reasons you could not possibly understand. Trust me, your mind is just too small."'' : Umm... so... why are you here? :"I have temporarily ceased my trek at this particular locale because one of the indigenous quarries is in the process of excavating directly into the site of an ancient... well, never you mind that... Let me merely state that delving into this... primeval... site will uncover some very interesting artifacts. The excavators are far too purile to have an interest in such goods, and I've come to appropriate the items." :What do these artifacts do? :"I misspoke earlier. I meant to say that you sound like a mentally impeded waterfowl who has suffered multiple, self-inflicted head traumas. Your thoughts dive in shallow ponds. Hah, yes! A clearer picture there. I desire knowledge. Names. Places. Events. All of it! This intellectual discourse has all been written down on ancient scrolls. The certain scroll I am searching for deals with a place of Nightmare, and the terrible beings that dwell there. Are you frightened yet, little one? You should be. But now, leave me. Our interlocution has reached the limits of efficacy. Or in the colloquial language of you simple folk... and any meaning or purpose was non-extant for me from the outset... go away." :So you came to this area to find a magical object? What kind of object exactly? :"They belonged to a most effulgent mage from an exceptionnaly advanced civilization. He was able to traverse through multiple planes of existence, some of which predate the one you currently call your native soil. No, I won't tell you more. No, you can't fetch anything for me. No, I don't need your help at all, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have "big person" quandaries to ruminate over." In Lahtenda Bog: :"Normally, I require the aide of significant and cryptic incantations to predict the future, but I must be growing more powerful by the day. Even without them, I knew you were going to bother me. :Let me save us both the trouble... you want to know why I'm here, correct? Ah, how suprising. :I'm trying to view the stars for some investigations I am conducting. No, don't ask any questions, I'll tell you more without your pedantic babble. Hearing you stumble around trying to command the simplest spoken phraseology is simply too frustrating for me. :The gods can be seen in the heavens... to varying degrees. They've emblazoned their marks upon the firmament, and these marks are not constant. As per established parameters, I'm sure this is entirely comprehensible and beneficial knowledge to you. How very clever you are." In Mehtani Keys: :"Excuse me, were you attempting some form of human discourse?" :'What brings an old man like you out to the keys?' :"Oh for goodness sake... if I lie to you, will you go away? Very well. I need the sun." :No, seriously, why are you here? :"I implore you to keep your voice to a less vexatious shrill. :Why am I here? Fine, if it will make you move on. Water is powerful; more powerful, I'm sure, than you realize. It can be used as a mirror to see into places that are magically obscured. As you can see, we are surrounded by the viscous substance, and I happen to have a bowl. I will leave it to your dizzyingly vigorous intellect to put together that parcel of information to your own avail. Now... please.. leave me alone!" In Zehlon Reach: :"Oh my goodness. Look at this! I'm an adventurer! And Look. Why, there's someone moving through the wilderness, obviously studying something important enough to warrant the expenditure of effort required to wrench them from their place of residence. Quick, whatever shall I do? I know! Let's perambulate over to their locale and harass them with annoying and completely unrelated questions so they can't get any work done! Oh, goody, goody." : Sorry, I was just wondering why you were... :"Here? Yes, I know, I know. Why am I here? Why am I not running around, searching for shiny objects, killing helpless monsters, plying my trade as an adventurer to help the weak and defeat the big, bad, wicked evildoers? I shall tell you, if only it will make you go away. :I've heard rumors of a spirit ship sighted just off this coast. Yes, an authentic, bona fide, ghost ship. Why don't you swim out and visit it? Too bad. In any case, there are dimensions out there other than the one we currently inhabit. This ship is clearly an echo of one of those dimensions. :I am simply trying to gather the information as to why a spirit ship would be seen in this area. Did I say that simply enough for you? Good. Off you go." In all locations, attempting to talk to Bahltek a second time will have him respond with: :"You are not important enough to keep my attention." Notes *Bahltek does not always spawn, as of yet, the reasons are unknown. *The mage he refers to in the Fahranur dialogue is suspected to be Lord Odran. External Links *Guild Wars Guru thread *GWOnline thread Category:General NPCs (Nightfall)